


Come As You Are

by RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Joaquin is stubborn and needs a hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Joaquin Wilde is homeless and Raul Mendoza just wants to keep him safe.
Kudos: 1





	Come As You Are

Joaquin liked staying near parks, less chance for him to be arrested and sent to another foster home with people who pretended to care about him. He had mastered the art of being invisible, so invisible no one, not even his old foster brother Santos knew he attended their high school. Nobody cared, nobody even knew he existed

It's just how he lived

Thank god The Intercontenital PSC had a rec room for students to study in, though it was essentially a glorified library where Seth Rollins and his group of assholes hung out.

Alternative rock played through dollar store ear buds Joaquin had stolen when he was thirteen. The worker there had taken one look at him, quickly scanned them and rushed him out before anyone had noticed

It was small acts of kindness like that he remembered. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to his notebook and crossed off a certain park that always had cops near it. He blamed idiots like Pat McAffe and Travis Brown for that.

He felt tempted to go to one of the computers and search for any shelters nearby. Just so he didn't have to sleep on a bench for the third night in a row.

"Hey amigo" someone pulled out Joaquin's ear buds and snapped their fingers in front of his face.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. In this case the devil was Travis and his bitch of a girlfriend Ronda Rousey. "Ronda and I need to sit here so beat it puta" Joaquin ignored them and wrote in his notebook. "Hey, amigo. Do you understand English eso?

"I'm not latino you idiot. Though it's funny you even know Spanish considering you've failed it three times" Joaquin spat out. Travis looked angry while everybody else in the room was watching, waiting for a fight to break out. A certain teen Joaquin hated was looking at Travis with disgust. "You can sit here. I'm leaving" Travis look livid, grabbing Joaquin's wrist tight. A surprised yell left his throat, pain shooting up his arm

Travis looked confused while a small blonde girl shoved him back. Allowing Joaquin to run out.

Joaquin made it to his locker, ignoring everyone's disappointed mutters. Someone tapped his shoulder, Joaquin spun around in a panic. Standing there was the last person he ever wanted near him. Raul Fucking Mendoza. And he was holding his notebook. His open notebook. His notebook with parks and shelters written down.

"Where did you get this?!" Joaquin grabbed it and hugged it close, glaring. "You dropped it...I didn't read anything-" "Bullshit. It was open. I'm not stupid" he shoved past and walked outside.

Once again, Raul grabbed his shoulder, gently.

"I have a old treehouse my little sister doesn't use anymore" Raul offered, ignoring Joaquin's scathling glare. "Do I look like a charity case?" "What other choice do you have? Sleep in a different park?'" 'No. But you're never going to find out'

"What happened to your wrist?" Raul asked, great he noticed everything. "Do you ever stop?" "No" he replied back to Joaquin. "My old foster dad stepped on it until it cracked ok?" Raul looked shocked. "No, eso no está bien!" He yelled. "Is that why you're homeless?" Joaquin shrugged. "I've lived like this since my dad left"

What was wrong with him? Why was he telling this ass everything?

"I don't want your pity Mendoza" Joaquin spat, hugging his bag close. "I know who you are. You have the perfect life right? You have a pretty blonde girlfriend. Family that loves you. I don't have that and I'm fine with that. So you can take your offer and shove it up your ass" Raul merely looked at him, Joaquin giving one last glare before walking away.

\----

"Raul, please slow down. You know I can't understand you when you're speaking Spanish really fast" Austin Flynn, Raul's girlfriend, grabbed his hands. Raul took a deep breath. "He hated me for even offering help" he muttered. Austin nodded in understanding. "He always seemed closed off...Kay Lee volunteered at a shelter nearby. You could stay as long as they had room. Maybe he went there?"

"You'd help?" Austin kissed his cheek. "Of course"


End file.
